mightmagicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Listy Lorda Ironfista
23 dzień miesiąca Kruka, rok 632. Pozdrowienia dla mego wielkiego i szczodrobliwego władcy, Króla Ragnara od jego wiernego kuzyna – lorda Ironfista. Już trzydzieści dni minęło od czasu, gdy przekroczyłem w Varnalu tajemniczą bramę na wzgórzach, przenosząc się do tej dziwnej i nieznanej krainy. Pragnę, mój drogi panie i kuzynie, dać w tym liście odpór pewnym szpetnym pogłoskom na mój temat, którym – jak się obawiam – mogłeś uwierzyć. Czyn Guthberta, czarnoksiężnika, który nastawał na twoje życie, wstrząsnął mną do głębi. Doszło mych uszu, jak łotr ten, torturowany i dręczony bólem, zaraz po tym jak odjąłeś mu ręce, wykrzyczał me imię, jako jego mocodawcy. Drogi kuzynie, zraniło mnie, żeś uwierzył w te słowa. Nierozsądną wydaje się myśl, bym porwał się na twe życie w przypływie zazdrości o piękną Ewinę, którą raczyłeś uczynić swą królową, a którą kocham, jak wiesz przecież, szczerze i mocno. Ten łajdak Guthbert najpewniej sfałszował odcisk mej pieczęci na listach odkrytych w jego komnacie. Choć złoto, które przy nim znaleziono należy do mnie, to nie wiem jak Guthbert znalazł się w jego posiadaniu. Jakieś ciemne siły chcą zrzucić mnie na mnie winę za tą podłą zbrodnię. Odwołuję się do twego zaufania w tej kwestii. Ogarnia mnie szczery smutek na wieść, że twoi baronowie chcą mnie pochwycić i uwięzić. Boli mnie, gdy słyszę, że oto chowam się tchórzliwie gdzieś pośród wzgórz Varnalu, by uciec przed sprawiedliwością. Wybrałem się tam na łowy, drogi kuzynie – uciekam jedynie przed skwarem lata, w towarzystwie kilku zaufanych osób. Rodzinne klejnoty wziąłem zaś dla pewności, że będą bezpieczne, gdyż ciężko jest w dzisiejszych czasach ustrzec się przed złodziejami, a służbie trudno jest zaufać gdy nie ma nad sobą pana. Trafiłem tutaj w dość ciekawy sposób. Wędrując wzdłuż granicy twego królestwa, natknąłem się wraz z towarzyszami na dość wąską przełęcz. Skoro tylko na nią weszliśmy, zewsząd otoczyło nas dziwne światło. Gdy znikło, chcieliśmy wrócić, lecz przeszkodziła nam jakaś niewidzialna bariera. Mimo wysiłków, nie zdołaliśmy jej sforsować. Kontynuowaliśmy więc naszą podróż i zeszliśmy ze wzgórz w dziwną i nieznaną krainę. Wszystko było tam inne. Słońce, miast być czerwone, miało barwę żółtą. Przedmioty zdawały się spadać wolniej w wilgotnym powietrzu. Przez dni wędrówki nie natknęliśmy się na jakikolwiek ślad świadczący o tym, by ktoś panował nad tą ziemią i ustanowił na niej jakieś nieznane nam prawa. Były to bezdroża, dzikie i niesplamione ręką myślącej istoty. Natychmiast, mój kuzynie, pomyślałem, że oto nadarza się sposobność byś rozciągnął i tutaj swe panowanie. Postawiłem więc słupy graniczne i opatrzyłem je twymi sztandarami, by oznajmiały w twoim imieniu, że kraina ta, jak daleko wzrok sięga, należy do ciebie. Przyjmij proszę ten dar jako wyraz rodzinnego oddania i puść mimo uszu pogardliwe plotki, które mnie szkalują. Drogi kuzynie i władco, po wielu dniach wędrówki postanowiłem wrócić i zdać relację o mych zdumiewających odkryciach. Chciałem uczynić to osobiście, tak byś nie dowiedział się o tym z ust innych baronów. Niestety, mój panie, brama jest wciąż zamknięta. Postawiłem obok niej słup, na którym zostawię ów list, a także inne, opisujące me odkrycia w tej dziwnej krainie. Zdam w nich relację z mej służby dla ciebie. Przekaż proszę wyrazy mej pokornej czci dla uroczej, delikatnej i ukochanej Królowej Ewine. Powiedz jej, że myślę o niej każdego ranka i każdej nocy i życzę jej szczęścia u twego boku. Oddany tobie – Ironfist. 4 dzień miesiąca Ważki, rok 632. Mój drogi panie, królu Ragnarze. Już ponad miesiąc minął jak wysłałem w okolice tajemniczej bramy mą ostatnią wiadomość. Pozostawiłem tam zaufanego człowieka w nadziei, że gdy bariera zniknie, doniesie Ci on o mej wierności oraz rozmiarach Twych nowych włości. Tymczasem przeniosłem swą kwaterę ze wzgórz do odległej o dwanaście mil doliny pełnej zwierzyny, potężnych drzew i wartkich strumieni. Z początku myślałem, że to dziwne miejsce pozbawione jest dwunożnych, obdarzonych mową istot. Dniami całymi zastanawiałem się co robić dalej, skoro potwierdzają się me przypuszczenia. I oto siódmego dnia pobytu w dolinie z lasu wyłonił się jakiś zbłąkany wieśniak, a ja zobaczyłem w nim pierwszego Twego poddanego na tej nowej ziemi. Natychmiast rozkazałem mu wyciąć nieco drzew i obsiać ziemię zbożem, by był z tego chleb, lecz krnąbrny był, jak to pospólstwo ma w zwyczaju. Uznałem w końcu za konieczne, by zniżyć się do jego poziomu i rozmówić się z nim osobiście. Mieliśmy bowiem wielki problem. Polegał on na tym, że moi współtowarzysze, jak na prawdziwych rycerzy przystało, nie śnili nawet o tego typu robocie, a ów wieśniak uparcie uchylał się od pracy. Z początku miałem wielką ochotę po prostu go zabić, lecz uświadomiłem sobie, że nie przeżyjemy następnej zimy, o ile tutaj bywają zimy, jeśli się z nim nie ułożymy. Zapytałem go, gdzie przebywają jego ziomkowie, gdyż potrzeba nam tutaj rąk do pracy. Targował się długo nim wyjawił sekret. Ostatecznie jednak dobiliśmy targu i zapłaciłem mu, a on wtedy rzekł tajemniczo: „Przyjdą, gdy to wybudujesz”. Szlag mnie trafił gdym to usłyszał i już chciałem zamknąć mu usta na zawsze lecz on widząc, co się święci wyjaśniać począł całą sprawę. Następne dni spędziliśmy na budowie chat. Trzeba było trochę wysiłku, by przekonać mych ludzi, że nie pracują jak pospólstwo, a jedynie czynią zwykłe obozowe przygotowania, jak to wojsko ma w zwyczaju. Logika tego wywodu trafiła tylko do części z nich. Resztę po prostu przekupiłem swymi klejnotami, jak wiadomo w ich blasku każda praca nabiera godności. Nazajutrz po skończeniu roboty jutrznia zastała mnie i mój namiot w towarzystwie czegoś na kształt delegacji wieśniaków, błagających mnie bym pozwolił im osiedlić się w wybudowanych siedzibach. Myślałem długo nim dałem im odpowiedź. Rzekłem im, że mogą znaleźć schronienie na mojej ziemi o ile tylko pamiętać będą o swym lennym obowiązku. Mają uprawiać ziemię, płacić dziesięcinę i walczyć, gdy zajdzie potrzeba. W zamian oferuję im swój oręż jako gwarancję bezpieczeństwa. Natychmiast się zgodzili. Złożyliśmy podpisy pod umową i dobiliśmy targu. Jeszcze tego samego dnia wieśniacy wprowadzili się i rozpoczęli pracę. Dało mi to do myślenia i ponownie zwróciłem się o radę do naszego przebiegłego chłopa. Idąc za jego słowami rozpoczęliśmy budowę chat ze słomy oraz patyków. Trochę to kosztowało, lecz w międzyczasie skarbiec zasiliły pieniądze w postaci podatków ściąganych z moich nowych poddanych, choć nie było tego wiele, ot trochę miedziaków. Gdy ukończyliśmy budowę, ku mojemu najwyższemu zdumieniu, z okolicznych lasów ściągać zaczęły watahy goblinów i orków gotowych do służby w zamian za wikt i opierunek. Również i z nimi zawarliśmy lenne porozumienie. Szczerze mówiąc, mój drogi kuzynie, były to głupie kreatury, które potrzebowały silnej ręki, zdolnej nimi kierować. Niezdolne o siebie zadbać wiecznie szukały jakiegoś pana, który roztoczyłby nad nimi opiekę. Głośno rościły sobie prawo do rzeczy, które zapewnić jest w stanie tylko ich przywódca. Czyniłem więc zadość im potrzebom, a oni uważali mnie za wszechmogącego. Należą teraz do mnie i mnie będą służyć w obawie przed utratą tego wszystkiego, co dała im ma szczodra ręka. Zabraliśmy się teraz za budowę miasta i lękam się jedynie, czy będzie ono godne swej nazwy. Za nazwę obraliśmy bowiem nasze rodzinne zawołanie, także z uwagi na to, że gdyby miasto padło, okryło by hańbą nie Ciebie lecz Twego uniżonego sługę. Budowa sporo kosztuje, lecz jednocześnie mała acz stałym strumykiem płynąca suma pieniędzy powoli zasila nasz skarbiec, opuszczając jednocześnie kieszenie świeżo zakwaterowanych kreatur. Zastanawiam się nawet czy ktoś tam nie bije potajemnie nowych monet. Zamierzamy powoli rozbudowywać nasze miasto i wyglądać będziemy nowych mieszkańców. Przekaż proszę Lady Ewine me najgorętsze myśli i powiedz, że chowam w pamięci wiele chwil, któreśmy wspólnie spędzili. Ona będzie wiedziała. 18 dzień miesiąca Jednorożca, rok 633. Drogi kuzynie Ragnarze, Prawie rok minął od mojej ostatniej wiadomości, cóż wszyscy jesteśmy tutaj bardzo zajęci. Mój zaufany człowiek donosi, że bariera ciągle blokuje wyjście z doliny i dalej jesteśmy odcięci. Po kilku miesiącach czuwania zszedł on z posterunku z wieściami, że dwa wcześniej napisane przeze mnie listy leżą dalej nietknięte na słupie wzniesionym obok bramy. Tak czy inaczej, nie zrezygnuję z ich pisania. Wiele się zmieniło od czasu, gdy napisałem swój ostatni list. Stałem się teraz panem doliny, zwanej na twą cześć doliną Ragnara. Tam, gdzie wcześniej szumiał las, teraz kwitnie miasto. Kontynuujemy jego rozbudowę ku twemu, jak sądzę, zadowoleniu, mniemam również, że pokryjesz panie w przyszłości wszelkie związane z tym koszty. Do listu załączam ich wykaz. Pieniędzy z podatków jest akurat tyle, by pokryć nasze bieżące potrzeby. Pierwszym zadaniem jakie sobie postawiłem zarządzając z twej łaski tą niewielką częścią twego królestwa było zwiększenie jej populacji. Wzniosłem więc wiele różnych siedzib, by zwabić pod ich dach różnorakich gości. W ceglanym domu zamieszkały potężne ogry. Mostem zajęły się Trolle. Wszystkie nowo przybyłe stworzenia rozpoznawały we mnie swego pana i gotowe były zawrzeć porozumienie. Kazałem sporządzić legowiska stosowne dla wilków, gdyż ich przychylność jest niezwykle cenna i dobrze czują co przynosi wiatr. Wiele w owych dniach potężnych i inteligentnych stworzeń przyłączyło się do mnie. Następnie szukać zacząłem ludzi wolnych zawodów. Wieśniacy często wspominali o czarodziejach i im podobnych. Gdy rozkazałem wykopać studnię, by mieć tu na miejscu wodę do hartowania stali – stanęła kuźnia, a niedługi czas potem rząd pikinierów gotowych, by mi służyć. Wykarczowano pola i przycięto trawę. Wzniesiono strzelnicę i pojawili się łucznicy. Ku uciesze żołdaków postawiłem karczmę. Wiele jest jeszcze do zrobienia, mój panie. Teraz właśnie zabrałem się za budowę dziwacznej siedziby w postaci małych domków wśród konarów drzew, by pozyskać sympatię rusałek. W kamiennych domach u podnóża gór zamieszkają krasnoludy, ponadto doradzono mi, bym rozwiesił w okolicznych lasach nieco tarcz strzelniczych, tak by mogły tam wprawiać się w strzelaniu elfy. Wykorzystam potem ich umiejętności, by zbudować kamienny krąg stosowny druidom, wybiegi dla jednorożców i budzące grozę wieże, w jakich zwykle żyją feniksy. Jest w mym mieście i magik w swej czarodziejskiej wieży. Badania, które prowadzi są bardzo kosztowne, a w skarbcu widać już dno, więc na razie poprzestańmy na tym. Za cenę jednego czaru mógłbym kupić wiele rąk do pracy. Pamiętam ponadto tego głupca Gurbertha, twego nadwornego czarodzieja; nie był on wiele wart. Skoro już mowa o pieniądzach, to muszę nadmienić, że w przedsięwzięciu tym utopiłem już wiele dziesiątków tysięcy, wszystko to, by służyć ci jak najlepiej. Me kieszenie nie są bezdenne, kuzynie, i mimo, że ta inwestycja przynosi niejaki dochód, jest on znikomy w stosunku do potrzeb, rad więc byłbym wielce, gdybyś raczył mnie wesprzeć swym majątkiem. Myślę, że flagi w barwach twego królestwa, które tu powiewają, są wystarczającym ku temu powodem. Tak, powinienem jeszcze dodać, że wzniosłem także skromną i stosowną mi, który mam honor być twym sługą, siedzibę nazwaną przeze mnie basztą Morglina. Gdy uporam się już z wiosenną robotą w polu, pragnę zebrać nieco wojska i wyruszyć na rekonesans po tej rozległej krainie, gdzie istnieje z pewnością sposobność, by zdobyć bogactwo i okryć się chwałą. Oddając oczywiście, mój panie, należny tobie splendor. Prześlij proszę najlepsze życzenia dla Lady Ewine. 29 dzień miesiąca Mrówkojada, rok 635. Kuzynie, To już prawie dwa lata, jak koperta z mym ostatnim listem spoczęła wśród wzgórz obok bramy, przez którą tu wkroczyłem. Poinformowano mnie, że cała zgromadzona tam poczta zniknęła, lecz bez odpowiedzi. Nie mam pewności, czy stało się to za sprawą twoją bądź twych sług, czy też ukradł ją pospolity złodziej. Już dwa lata znoszę trudy kampanii. Z początku wszystko szło gładko, uważnie postępując naprzód ustaliłem położenie kilku złóż rzadkich metali, splądrowałem parę kurhanów, pozbawiając je balastu złota i klejnotów, i tak mijały mi dni ekspedycji. Przeżyłem równie ż mrożące krew w żyłach spotkanie na starożytnym cmentarzysku, gdzie stoczyłem walkę z duchami. Pojedynkowałem się z wędrownym potworami i zwyciężałem je, a jakże, dla sławy. Wiele tygodni minęło nim natknąłem się na miasto inne niż moje. Gdy stanąłem na błoniach, jego mieszkańcy zamknęli bramy. Wspięli się następnie na blanki i z ich wysokości czynili obsceniczne gesty, chcąc mnie upokorzyć. W wielu dosadnych słowach wypowiedzieli się na temat twego pochodzenia, chrząkając przy tym i wystawiając języki. Oczywista sprawa, natychmiast przypuściłem szturm, który został odparty i w którym padło wiele chłopstwa oraz zginęło paru rycerzy. Wtedy rozbiłem obóz i rozpocząłem oblężenie, rozkazując ludziom wykonać stosowne machiny. Wznieśliśmy katapulty i rozbiliśmy nimi mury miasta. Szczerze mówiąc, chciałem ich tam wszystkich pozabijać, a potem zrównać to miejsce z ziemią lecz powstrzymał mnie mój szambelan, w istocie stary i mądry wieśniak, który zauważył, że to miasto może się jeszcze do czegoś przydać. Jak zdążyłem się już rozeznać, było to miasto należące do Barbarzyńców i zamieszkiwały je szczególnie osobliwe gatunki stworzeń. Ma armia powiększyła się o hordy orków, wilków, ogrów oraz o mocarne cyklopy. Okazało się w końcu, że takie miasta rozsiane są po całej krainie. Niektóre zamieszkują ludzie, inne – czarodzieje i magiczne kreatury. Istnieją podobno również, rzadko spotykane, miasta, gdzie rządzą czarnoksiężnicy i żyją potężne minotaury, straszne gargoyle, a nawet potężne i straszne smoki. Na razie ich unikam. Okazało się również, że tutejsi królowie wypowiedzieli mi wojnę. Również i oni mają swych bohaterów, podobno niezwyciężonych, chcą więc połączyć siły widząc jak rosną moje i zadać mi śmiertelny cios. Wiem, że najlepszą obroną jest atak, wyruszyłem więc im naprzeciw, by ich upokorzyć, gdy sztandar w barwach twego królestwa załopocze nad blankami ich zamków. Pozdrów ode mnie Lady Ewine i spytaj jej w mym imieniu czy dalej nosi swe dziecięce znamię.